Ah, Curiosidade
by Vampire Lena
Summary: Tyki Mikk queria saber o motivo que Road Kamelot tinha beijado Allen Walker, um dos seus inimigos, já que ele era um exorcista, e ambos noahs.  - Ei Road, por que beijaste aquele exorcista albino?


Naquele dia em diante, aquela cena do beijo de Road e Allen não saia da cabeça do mais velho, motivos? Ela é uma noah, e o outro um exorcista, o que isso tem haver? Os dois são inimigos, e do mesmo jeito, aquela pequena noah ainda o beija, e diz que o ama. O que afetava o mais velho? Seu amor escondido pela a mais nova, um desespero de um coração partido.

- Que saco. - disse o mais velho.

- O que foi Tyki? - perguntou a mais nova, um tanto que curiosa.

- Nada. - respondeu Tyki, sem mudar a expressão.

Tyki Mikk queria saber o motivo que Road Kamelot tinha beijado Allen Walker, um dos seus inimigos, já que ele era um exorcista, e ambos noahs. Suspirou cansado, chamando um pouco da atenção da outra, não queria mais suportar esse peso guardado na mente.

- Ei Road, por que beijaste aquele exorcista albino?

- E isso te interessa? - perguntou a noah, olhando para o mais velho.

- Quem sabe.

A noah enche suas bochechas de ar, realmente, ela não gosta que esconda uma coisa dela, ela parecia saber que o mais velho gosta dela, mas não sabia se isso era verdade. Afinal, ela mesma gosta dele, mas tinha uma segunda opção de amor.

- Não vou perder meu tempo falando meus motivos para beijar Allen Walker, afinal, eu amo ele, não entende? - disse Road, o que estava para estourar a cabeça do mais velho de tanta raiva do exorcista.

- Por que eu não posso saber? Tenho que sofrer por que você o beija na minha frente e ainda diz que o ama? Não sabia que amar doia tanto. - falou o mais velho suspirando com raiva, se levantando da cadeira em que estava e andando para fora da sala.

Quando abriu a porta, quase para sair, ouviu a garota falar.

- Espera Tyki! - disse a mais nova se levantando da cadeira e ficando em pé.

- O que você quer me fazer esperar? E perder aqui meu tempo com você, para ouvir você falar que ama o bastardo do nosso inimigo? - perguntou Tyki revoltado, sendo o mais grosso possível.

- SE VOCÊ FICASSE PARA OUVIR, QUEM SABIA SAÍSSE OUTRA COISA, IDIOTA! - gritou Road com os olhos cerrados, com as mãos fechadas.

O mais velho se surpreendeu, fechou a porta e suspirou estressado.

- Fale logo antes que a minha paciência estoure. - disse o mais velho revirando os olhos.

- Você sempre tem pressa, não é? Pelo menos uma vez na vida, você pode esperar um pouco? - perguntou revoltada a garota de cabelos azuis.

- Se for para você brigar comigo, eu saio agora mesmo. Fala logo de uma vez diaxo. - falou Tyki, quase com a cabeça estourada.

- Sabe.. - disse a garota, depois parando um pouco envergonhada - Naquele dia que eu beijei o Allen..

- Sim, quando você beijou aquele bastardo. - disse o mais velho, como se estivesse corrigindo a frase.

- Deixa eu terminar por favor Tyki? - perguntou Road.

-Tsc, termina logo.

- Pois bem, eu senti que eu não amo ele como eu te amo.

- O que você disse? - perguntou o mais velho, ficando paralisado, não acreditava que a garota que ele mais ama na vida ama ele.

- Sim, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. - respondeu Road suspirando e indo até a porta, onde Tyki estava paralisado. - Eu não amo ele. - disse passando a mão nos cabelos do mais velho, depois colocando os braços enrolados ao pescoço do mesmo - Como eu te amo.

Falando isso, a noah junta os lábios com os de Tyki, que acorda para a realidade e retribue o beijo, passando os braços em volta da cintura da pequena. Passado algum tempo, o beijo tão maravilhoso e mais esperado por ambos tinha acabado por falta de ar, deixando ambos ofegantes.

- Sabe Tyki - disse a mais nova, voltando a respirar normalmente.

- O que foi? - perguntou o mais velho, com a mesma cara de sempre.

- Eu sempre te amei.

- Imagine eu. - falou o mais velho sorrindo.

- Ai Tyki malvado, eu queria ouvir pelo menos um "eu também sempre te amei" ou um "Nunca viveria sem você". - disse Road enchendo as bochechas de ar.

- Tsc, que seja. - falou Tyki revirando os olhos, abraçando a cintura da mais nova e aproximando os seus lábios da orelha da garota. - Eu te amo Road Kamelot, minha razão de viver.


End file.
